Darkseid
Summary Darkseid is the ruler of the planet Apokolips and an enemy of Superman. He is a New God who seeks to find the Anti-Life equation to conquer the universe and destroy all free will. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies (The power of his avatars tend to vastly change). Usually at least Low 2-C | Varies. Usually 4-B, up to 3-A | Varies. Usually High 4-C | 2-C | High 2-A Name: Darkseid Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of Thousands of Years Classification: Deity (specifically a New God), God of Evil, Ruler of Apokalips, Wielder of the Omega Force Powers and Abilities: |-|Avatars/Emanation Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Intelligence, Martial Arts (Showcased here), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 9; Darkseid’s true form exists on a higher plane and his true selve can ressurect his avatars), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Void Manipulation with Omega Beams, Durability Negation with Omega Beams, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Time Manipulation (Can BFR people to either the past or future. time travel), Life Manipulation, Resurrection (can revive himself and other people), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Flight, Size Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (can remove souls from body), BFR (Can banish people with boom tubes. Can also do this via Omega Beams, sending them across space or even time itself), Transmutation (Can turn people into mud), Existence Erasure (The Omega Beams can erase beings from reality), Non-Physical Interaction (Interacted with the incoporeal aspects of Firestorm. Destroyed Secret ,who is an intangible soul without physicality), Aura (Capable of emanating an explosive aura), Duplication (Can create avatars from his energy while his main body is busy, such as when he was trapped in the Source Wall), Astral Projection (Can create images of his head that he can project his Omega Beams through), Power Bestowal (Imbued a baby with some of his power to create Validus; Granted some of his Omega Effect to Bedlam), Power Nullification (Removed Bouncing Boy's power), Magic (Can manipulate magic energy, shown when he contained Black Mary Marvel's power), Spatial Manipulation (Warped the path of Vykin's boom tube by will; His punch cracked the fabric of the dimension he was in), Time Travel (Orion stated he can easily move through time), Creation (Used his energy to create the opposite of Takion, Stayne; Can recreate his followers from inanimate objects), Telekinesis (Restrained Superman and Infinity Man in the air), Telepathy (Can drain information from minds and read them in an instant), Empathic Manipulation (Reversed the effects of a feeling-altering soap), Pain Manipulation (Can use the Omega Effect to cause pain, such as with Pre-Crisis Supergirl), Biological Manipulation (Deformed Dream Girl and short-circuited the League's brain impulses), Corruption (His clone servants were corrupted by his power), Heat Manipulation (Incinerated Kalibak's flesh by touching him), Weather Manipulation (Created a tornado and storm), Summoning (Can summon forces from Apokolips as well as summon distant targets using Omega Beams), Technology Manipulation (His Omega powers can tamper with advanced technology) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Existence Erasure (Stated that his body resists the effects of his Omega power and no-sold Lex Luthor's weapon that rips apart existence), Sealing (Removed bindings created by the Alpha Effect), Telepathy (Resisted being telepathically scanned; Martian Manhunter stated New Gods are hard to touch telepathically), Mind Manipulation (The strongest minds were ravaged just from seeing the Omega Effect, while Darkseid was able to immerse himself in and absorb all of it), Empathic Manipulation (Was immune to Bekka's love inducement), Fear Manipulation (Was immune to Desaad's fear-inducing machine), Possession (Stated that Eclipso's possession wouldn't work on him), Electricity Manipulation (Black Mary Marvel's magic lightning had no effect on him), Ice Manipulation (Was unaffected by Superman's freeze breath), Ice Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (Can fly in space unharmed) |-|True Body Abilities=All previous abilities + Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5 and 9), Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal, Conceptual Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation with the Anti-Life Equation, Abstract Existence (The New Gods are powerful living ideas from a platonic and archetypal world. Darkseid is the God of and represents the concepts of evil and tyranny), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Through the Omega Sanction, Darkseid was able to trap Shilo Norman in a never-ending series of created realities), Large Size (Type 10; His true body is much bigger than the multiverse, to the extend where his fall caused it's collapse ), Black Hole Creation (Created a singularity and was becoming one himself), Creation (Can recreate other New Gods as emanations of his will), Possession (Incarnated on Earth by possessing the body of Dan Turpin, a process that involved eating his consciousness from within as well as eating his soul) Attack Potency: Varies. Usually at least Universe level+ (Constantly depicted as a threat to Pre-Crisis Superman) | Varies. Usually Solar System level+ (Most avatars of Darkseid are capable of equally fight Post-Crisis Superman), up to Universe level (The absolute strongest Avatars of Darkseid were capable of fighting against two Doctor Fates at once; Doctor Fate was able to to keep a universe from collapsing with help of Spectre, acted as 1/5 of a power that matched the Anti-Life Entity and destroyed a universe) | Varies. Usually Large Star level (Capable to fight the entire New 52 Justice League at once) | Multi-Universe level (Was able to fight and nearly defeat Anti-Monitor, who had absorbed several universes in his preparation against Darkseid) | High Multiverse level+ (His body fell over the entire DC multiverse, drag the entire multiverse into a singularity where he is all that exists, the entire DC multiverse was becoming one with him) Speed: Varies. Usually Massively FTL+ (Capable to keep up with Pre-Crisis Superman) | Varies. Usually Massively FTL (Capable to keep up with Post-Crisis Superman), up to Massively FTL+ (Capable to keep up with two Doctor Fate at once the helmet was able to outrace the Big Bang) | Varies. Usually Massively FTL (Capable to react again Flash) | Likely Massively FTL+ (Capable to keep up with Anti-Monitor) | Massively FTL+ (Much larger than a universe) Lifting Strength: Varies. Usually Multi-Stellar | Varies. Usually Class Y+, up to much higher | Varies. Usually Class Y | Unknown | Likely''' Infinite''' Striking Strength: Varies. Usually Universal+ | Varies. Usually Solar System Class, up to Universal | Varies. Usually Large Star Class | At least Universal+ | High Multiversal+ Durability: Varies. Usually at least Universe level+ | Varies. Usually Solar System level+, up to Universe level | Varies. Usually Large Star level | Multi-Universe level | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Virtually Limitless (Don't need to eat, sleep and drink) | Likely Limitless Range: Standard Melee with physical strikes, Stellar to Multiversal+ with strongest attacks (depend by which version) Standard Equipment: Boom tubes normally, has acquired non-standard power-ups, such as Soulfire and the Anti-Life Equation at different times. Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: Darkseid is vulnerable to Radion (A lethal substance to New Gods), he is often overconfident (So he does not use his powers to their fullest extent), his Avatars would never be as strong as his True Self. Key: Avatars Pre-Crisis | Avatars Post-Crisis | Avatars Post-Flashpoint | Darkseid War | True Self Note: This profile will not include Darkseid with Anti-Life Equation or Soulfire Darkseid. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Humanoids Category:Murderers Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Immortals Category:Illusion Users Category:Flight Users Category:BFR Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Technology Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Martial Artists Category:Void Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Time Users Category:Life Users Category:Size Users Category:Abstract Existence Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Aura Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Creation Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Pain Users Category:Biology Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Heat Users Category:Weather Users Category:Summoners Category:Concept Users Category:Space Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Fate Users Category:Death Users Category:Giants Category:Black Hole Users Category:Possession Users